Opposites Attract
by dreamstar1995
Summary: Bella just moved to Forks.She is outgoing and athletic.Bella is different from the actual books.She is different from everyone at school.She captures Edward Cullen's heart.Follow their journey as their love grows.All Human.Many changes listed inside.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys,

Okay so this story is nothing like Twilight. Bella is very confident and not very clumsy. She still blushes a lot and has the same caring doesn't want to inconvenience anybody personality. In this Bella's birthday is not in September it will be sometime in the spring. I don't know when yet. I will say Bella wrote certain songs that she did not. I want everyone to know that I give full credit to the original performers of the performers that I use. I will name any songs that I use at the end of the chapters. For the disclaimer for the whole story. **I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters**. The plot is mostly mine. I have taken ideas from a few other fanfictions. Just parts though. I give full credit to the original authors. 95% of the plot is mine. I made up a few of the characters so they are mine. In this story there are many changes from the original text. Also, for my story you are going to have to imagine that Forks is a warm place. The weather is muggy and hot. It rains quite a bit still, but it is always hot. I just want to warn everyone. Please enjoy the story.

Kara


	2. Goodbyes

BPOV

I was ready to rip my hair out. I had to listen to Marrissa complain about my angel sisters for the past hour. I loved my sister like they were my life. I was getting ready to move in with Charlie.

My mom and Phil were moving and I didn't want to so they said I could go live with Charlie. Now I know now I sound like a witch but I love my family. I would do anything for them, but I hate moving and I don't want to. Phil helped me when my mom and dad split. I loved playing baseball with everyone in Forks and Phil saw me at one of the games when we first moved here and suddenly I was practicing baseball with minor league baseball players.

"Bella I'm gonna miss you so much" Marrissa started crying. I reached over to hug her.

"It's okay Rissy you can call me anytime. And Charlie and Renee gave me a private jet for my fifteenth birthday so I can visit all the time. Jams should be here soon. She'll keep you company while I'm gone." I said.

"Bella" three cries came from upstairs. Thundering started on the stairs. Liberty, Charity, and Chastity came running at me.

I stood up and they tackled me. "Where's Trin" I asked worried.

"She's coming" Trinity called.

Chastity was crying. "Chassie don't cry. You can call me all the time. I'm sure you're going to love Jacksonville." I said as I scooped her up to cradle her in my lap.

"Jay is here to save the day." Jamie called. I had asked her for names of good tattoo artists while I was up there I was thinking of getting another one. Now I don't have every inch of my body covered. I just have a branch of orchids for each of my sisters on my lower back. Myself, Jamie, Marrissa, Liberty, Charity, Chastity, and Trinity. All of my sisters are beautiful and the orchid stands for delicate beauty. I normally cover my tattoo's because the people who are important in my life know I have them. Occasionally, I will leave them uncovered when I get homesick, but usually nobody knows I have tattoo's. I also have the words "La Bella Vita" wrapped in ivy on my upper arm. That stands for the beautiful life. My grandmother always tells me to live the beautiful life and she loves the ivy she had hanging all over her house so that is in her honor. I was thinking of getting a single jasmine for my mom's mom. Jasmine stands for grace and elegance. Grandma J was both of those things while encouraging me to go against the norm. Or I was going to get a purple butterfly next to my belly button for the butterflies I get when I'm singing, performing, playing sports, creating art, or entering art in a contest. I also just got three leaves added to my orchid line for my mom, dad, and Phil.

Trinity finally made it down the stairs and ran over to me as fast as her three-year-old legs would carry her.

Trinity latched herself to my leg and seven-year-old Charity followed suit since her twin, Chastity, was in my arms.

I stood and Libby was holding onto my free hand. I looked up to Jamie.

"I wrote my best friend and he said he was open to letting you draw the design yourself. I gave you a few more. I also wrote down the names of a few gyms. A good friend of mine works at this one" she pointed to the paper.

"Chad's here too" Chad, Jamie's husband, called. Chad materialized in the room seconds later. "Girls why are you crying. You'll see her in a few days when we drive all her cars up to her."

The girls still held onto me. "Thanks for trying" I laughed. I nodded my head over to the pile of wrapped things in the corner. Chad walked over and picked them up.

"Okay girls. I have something for all of you. And Chad" I added.

The girls reluctantly let go of me. I handed each of them the picture I had grabbed from my scrapbooks.

Trinity opened hers first. I gave her a picture that Mom had taken of me and Trinity going down her first water slide. She was in between my legs and her smile was so big it could outshine the sun.

Chastity and Charity opened theirs next. Chastity's picture was of when we made cookies for Mom's birthday. She was stirring the contents and I was adding something. We were both covered in flour from her flicking it at me and then me back. It was in our hair and all over our faces.

Charity's was of her first horseback riding lesson. Charity was on the horse and I was holding her waist while Mom took the picture. We were both giggling because I had just jumped off the horse and Charity squealed thinking I was bucked off. I had to explain to her that I knew how to ride horses because Grandma Sulpicia and Grandpa Aro owned horses.

Liberty's picture was when she was playing tambourine for me when I played the guitar and performed at a local coffee house. We were on stage and Libby was laughing as I stood up to take a bow. We had finished a particularly hard song for Libby to learn and we were both so proud of her.

Jamie and Chad got two pictures. The first was when we had gone to the beach. You could see the girls in the background running around in their bathing suits while Jamie and I leaned over Chad. We had buried him in the sand. All but his head was covered. The second, was of Jamie's last high school dance. She had gone with Chad but had taken time for a picture with me. I had on a purple dress she had picked out that was covered in rhinestones. Jamie's dress was red and mainly chiffon and taffeta. We were hugging each other and looking at the camera. We were laughing over something Chad had just told us. One of my best memories.

Marrissa's was when she first dragged me to a club. I had on a little, tight blue dress that left nothing to the imagination. Rissy was wearing some low rise jeans and a white vest and nothing else. We were holding hands and dancing, laughing at how ridiculous we were being. Jamie and Chad had taken the picture.

"Thanks Bells" Jamie said as she threw her arm over my shoulders.

"You guys. I'll see you in a few days." I said as Trinity reattached herself to my leg.

The phone started to ring and mom called, "Bella Charlie is on the phone." Chad threw the phone to me. I grabbed it from the air and pressed it to my ear after pressing talk.

"Hello" I answered.

"Bella" Charlie sighed.

"Hey Dad" I called happily.

"Bella I need to let you know something before you fly up here" Charlie said awkwardly.

"Dad nothing is going to stop me from coming up so just tell me" I said getting scared.

"Bella I had to get a new house because there were a few bad memories in my old house. So I have two houses that I could pick and I want you to make the final decision. The one needs a lot of work. Inside and out. But you don't start school for a week. There is no work that requires construction just a lot of fixing up. The kitchen was just done. So was the laundry room and the plumbing. There are all new appliances there is just a lot of painting, designing, and carpeting to do. I know you know how to lay carpet thanks to having to fix up your mom's house so I figured you could do it up here. So are you still okay with coming up?" Dad asked worried.

"Oh my gosh Dad are you kidding me. I love to do projects like that. Now I want to leave right now. I'm so excited" I squealed.

"Well I did all that worrying for nothing" Charlie sighed. I laughed.

"Well Dad I'll see you tonight. I'm sure I'll love either house we pick. Love you." I said as I hung up.

"What was that all about?" Jamie asked.

"Dad moved so now not only do I get to pick the house. I get to redo it as well." I squealed again as I reached down and pulled Trinity into my arms. I smooth her dirty blonde hair as she tucks her head into my neck.

"Guys I'm gonna miss you so much" I say as I sit down on the couch and the girls climb on it with me.

"Bella I want you to be there when I get my first tattoo" Libby sighs as she wiggles closer to my side.

"One more year. Then I will come down and be with you for it. Unless you get it in Jacksonville. Then you just need Mom or your Dad to say yes and then we could go as soon as you get there." I explained. We had looked up the laws for all the possible states. Arizona you have to be fourteen with parental consent. Washington you have to be over eighteen. Florida you just need parental consent. Mom and Phil are keeping our house in Pheonix. They are going to move there so they can be closer to Grandma Sulpicia and Grandpa Aro and Phil was picked up by the team in Jacksonville. The girls will go with them but they will come to Pheonix a lot Grandpa Alec still lives in Jacksonville. He didn't want to move when Grandma Jane died.

Mom walked into the room seconds later. "Bella are you ready to go?" she asks.

I nod and get up bringing the four girls with me. They are clinging to separate parts of my body such as a leg, both my arms, and my neck. "Girls you're going to hurt Bella. Her ankle is still healing." Mom scolded them. The girls simultaneously dropped from me except for Trinity who was still hugging my leg. I bent down and picked her up.

"Titi you need to let me go so I can miss you and come back" I laughed. Trinity hugged me one more time and reached for Jamie. I handed her over and steadied my injured foot before walking over to my mother.

"Girls I will see you tomorrow. Rissy I'm gonna miss you so much" I said as I pulled my friend into a hug.

"Bella me too. I'll take good care of your angels while they're here" Marrissa sobbed into me. We hugged a few minutes longer then I had to pull away.

"Bella wait" my sister called from behind me. I turned and the three older girls had various items in their hands.

I squatted down in front of them. Charity stepped forward first. "I want you to have my favorite cowgirl hat" Charity held out the black hat. I took it and pulled her in for another hug.

Then Liberty stepped up. She handed me a necklace with one of her pieces of art. The pendant was a rainbow colored heart. "Love you Bells" Libby said quietly as she ran into my hug.

"I love you too. All of you" I whispered. I noticed everyone had cleared out of the room.

Lastly, Chastity walked forward. She held out a necklace that bought for her a few years ago. The necklace was a choker that had a rose bud hanging from the choker. "I'm gonna miss you Bella" Chastity sobbed.

"I will miss you guys too. But I have to go. I promise we'll still see each other." I cried silently. I pulled the girls in for one last hug. I pulled back and walked out to the car outside. Jamie, Chad, and Marrissa were standing with the girls on the porch. I waved. "Bye."

Mom and Phil drove with me to the airport. I was only bringing one suitcase and my guitar with me today and everyone was going to drive the rest of my stuff up tomorrow to the unknown location of my new house.

We reached the private terminal and it was time for me to say my goodbyes to Mom and Phil. I turned and hugged my mom first.

"Bella take care of yourself" Mom cried as she held out a necklace with her wedding and anniversary rings to Charlie hanging on it. I took it and hugged mom again.

"Thanks Mom" I said shakily.

Then I turned to Phil and I threw my arms around his shoulders. "Take care of my mom Phil" I said through my tears.

"Bella Bobby and I wanted you to have these" Phil said as he handed me an army training jacket and his brother Bobby's dog tags.

I gasped. "Phil I can't take these" I said as I cried a little more. His younger brother Bobby and I were very good friends and he just died in a training accident three weeks ago.

"It would hurt my feelings if you didn't" Phil said as he pushed them into my hands. I looked down at them and then hugged Phil once more.

"Thank you so much" Phil knew how much this meant to me. Bobby and I were really close and he knew my friend Nick. Nick also died in the army. I have lost quite a few people to the army. I am proud of all of them it just hurts when I get the news they died or were killed.

"I'm going to have quite a few necklaces to wear" I laugh as I separate the two dog tags. I hold one up. "Phil you need at least one. Bobby will feel even closer if you wear one." I said as I handed it back to Phil. "Besides I have Nick's too. I'm honored that you want me to have them, but you need a reminder of your brother too."

"Thanks Bella" was Phil's response as he wrapped an arm around my mom's waist.

I turned and started walking towards my jet. "WAIT" two voices call. One young the other mature. I turn and see Jamie running with Trinity in her arms. I stop and look at them. Jamie ran past my mom and Phil and right up to me.

"Belwa you need this" Trinity cries as she holds out her favorite stuffed bear to me. I take it and hug her.

"Bye Titi." I cry lightly as I let Jamie walk back to where Mom and Phil are waiting. "Take care of my girls" I call over my shoulder as I run up the stairs and enter my jet. I immeadiately run to the window and wave as we take off.

Let the adventure begin.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I just felt like I needed to write this story. I hope you enjoy it because I enjoyed writing it. Please let me know what you think. Even if it's just one word or a million please tell me if you liked it or not. This chapter is only the beginning.

God Bless,

Kara


	3. Assumptions and Aloneness

_**I do not own Twilight or Facebook.**_

Edward's POV

All of my siblings and their significant others came to the airport with me to pick up our parents. I noticed Chief Swan was standing by the private terminal. I turned my attention to him seeing as our parents weren't landing for another twenty minutes.

I saw a beautiful brunette come running out and hug Charlie. She was carrying one suitcase and an acoustic guitar case. The girl acted so happy.

Alice came over and watched the scene with me. We never got to see the girls face, but by her laugh and the way she acted you could tell she was a self-righteous witch. I turned away and Alice walked over to Jasper.

*~*~*~*~*

Bella's POV

I ran right into Charlie's hug the second I saw him. I was so happy to be staying with him. "Hi Dad" I said in his ear as I hugged him.

"Hey baby girl. You ready to look at houses now?" Charlie asked. I nodded and he led the way out of the airport.

Charlie drove us to the first house. It was your standard layout ranch. There was a large porch. It was a nice house I just didn't feel like it would fit Charlie's and my personality.

Then Charlie showed me the next house. The minute he pulled in the private circle driveway I knew it was the house for us. I turned to Charlie. "This is it." I smiled. Charlie nodded and signed all the papers required so we could move in immeadiately.

The house was washed white and looked sort of like a plantation. There was a two yard wide staircase that led to the porch. "This is the old Forks Memorial Inn that ran back in the twenties. Like I said they redid everything by construction and are looking for a buyer since the previous owner moved." the realtor explained.

The house had a porch that wrapped around the entire house. There was a lake behind the house right off the little private beach. The water was deep enough and close enough that you could jump right off the back porch into the water. The porch was railed in and by the look of the wood I would have to replace all the railing. The wood on the bottom of the porch looked new and was painted a deep hunter green. There were porch swings on both ends of the porch in the front of the house and a place to hang a hammock in the back.

Then Charlie led me inside and I fell even more in love with the house. There was dark cherry hardwood floor in the foyer and on the stairs leading to the second floor. The kitchen was brand new as promised just needed to be painted and the cabinets stained. There was a nice dark granite covering the counter tops. The kitchen led to the dining room with sliding doors covered by rice paper screens. There was a door, also covered by rice paper screen, that led to the porch.

Then there was the living room that was also floored in the cherry wood. There were three huge windows giving a view of the green forests that surrounded the house.

From there there were seven other rooms on the main floor including a main bathroom and bathrooms in each of the rooms, which Charlie claimed one as the room for his fishing equipment and where he would keep his gun. The others could be guest bedrooms, a sitting room, and the room I claimed as the library, because of all the built in shelving overlooked the back and the lake in the back that you could see out of the wall of windows. We also found out there was an elevator in the house that happened to run directly to the library.

The second floor Charlie said he wanted a bedroom on this floor. There was also a bathroom and six other spare bedrooms each with bathrooms.

The third floor had lots of potential. It was one big room, all the walls had been removed and had one bathroom. There was one level to the room that was raised by a foot I knew that when I got my grand piano I would know exactly where to put it. I asked Charlie if I could have this room as my studio for my art and music. Charlie agreed and we took the elevator down to the basement.

The basement was also one large room with a bathroom. There were four huge alcoves coming off the main part. I wanted this to be my bedroom. Chad, Jamie, and I could hang curtains in each of the alcoves so they were like separate rooms. I could have a workout room, sketch room, a sitting room in the alcove that had a door and stairway leading up and out, and I could set up the second set of recording equipment down here and the first up in my gallery, as I had started calling it(the top floor). I could set up the king size bed in the main part. Hang up Nick's flag on the staircase or on the wall down here. I could put pictures up in the stairway leading down. The floor was already covered in a white fluffy carpet that was softer than any carpet I had ever felt. I had so many ideas. Charlie agreed to let me have this as my bedroom seeing as there was a door that led right out of the house.

I was so happy this house was awesome. I took pictures of every part of the house with my camera and then uploaded it to my computer to load onto facebook.

I saw Jamie, Chad, and Marrisa were on. I said hi and told them to look at the pictures of my new house.

They all agreed it was an awesome house. Then I signed off of facebook and started shopping for furniture and decor. Charlie had told me we had a bunch of furniture from his grandparents and parents houses when they died and we could use that furniture. Charlie gave me pictures of every piece of furniture so I could start grouping the furniture into rooms. Charlie also said all the furniture was going to be dropped off in a few days. I then started walked into the rooms and found out that we had enough furniture to fill every room except my gallery and my bedroom lucky enough.

I went online and looked up desks, tables, chairs, lamps, beds, and comforters. I picked out paint colors as well. I would have this house whipped into shape before the weekend.

I decided to turn in after ordering everything I would need, including a grand piano, and showing it to Charlie to get it approved. Charlie had basically given me free reign over the house and I intended to use that control.

I fell asleep peacefully on the pallet of blankets Charlie had set up for me. I woke up the next day ready to get to work. I had requested everything be dropped off as early in the morning as possible. The paint was sitting at the top of the stairs and I could see many more cans in the foyer. I changed into some mesh shorts and rolled them until I knew the waistband wouldn't fall down my waist. Then I changed into a a black cotton tank top. I put my, below waist length, hair up in a tight bun on the top of my head. I folded up the blankets and got to painting the main part of my room black. That took about four hours with my way of painting. It was now eleven o'clock. I set to painting another one of the rooms a nice mint green. A knock on the door stopped me from starting another room. I realized it was two and that meant my girls were here.

I ran to the door and was met with my family. "Oh my girls" I squealed as I knelt down and was assaulted by them. I scooped them up and turned around.

"Your new house is amazing" Liberty breathed.

"Thanks" I laughed.

I looked up and Jamie was smiling down at me. "You have some paint on your face." I took the cloth out of the waistband of my shorts and handed it to her. She wiped my cheek off and handed it back to me. "Charlie would kill you if he saw what you are wearing."

"Well he better get used to it. I don't plan on ruining good clothes with paint on accident." I laughed.

"Speaking of that little detail. Riss sent a pair of jean shorts with me she wants you to personalize. I threw in a pair of jeans myself." Jamie smiled. One day when I showed up at school I had put on jeans I had throw paint all over when I was mad and suddenly people were paying me to "personalize" clothes for them. Mainly jeans but I had done shirts and bags.

"Well I promised the girls we would go shopping so let's pile into your baby #2 after you change." Jamie said as she pushed me away from her. I headed down the stairs and grabbed some dark blue skinny legged capri's that had been "personalized" and a simple white tank top to put over the black one I was already wearing. I dressed quickly and then hurried back up stairs.

I grabbed my keys, wallet, and cell. "I'm ready" I called as I picked Trinity up. "Let's go." I said happily as I headed outside into the muggy overcast town of Forks.

"Belwa" Trinity sighed softly into my hair that I had let down. I walked over to my black Tahoe hybrid and opened the door for the girls to get in.

Liberty jumped over the seat and stretched out across the bench in the back. Charity crawled across the seats to sit against the far door. Chastity in the middle and then I buckled Trinity into her booster seat while Jamie slid into the passenger seat.

I closed the door and hopped into the driver's seat. I slid my hand over the leather before sticking the key in the ignition.

"You know you're obsessed" Jamie laughed.

"Yes it's a condition." I sighed happily. We both laughed and I drove to the mall in Port Angeles.

**************

Alice's POV

"So I hear the new girl will be at school next week." Rose said as we walked into the store in front of us. I could feel my credit cards aching to be swiped.

"Yeah. Chief Swan's daughter. Did you hear he moved. He's letting his daughter pick the house." I whispered back.

"Sounds like she'll be a stuck-up witch who gets everything she wants." Rose answered.

"Jammy! Belwa! Wet's wook in here" a childish voice called outside of the store. Rose and I ducked out.

A little girl with dirty blonde hair was pulling a tall girl with mahogany hair below her waist who had another dirty blonde haired girl hanging off her back. Running next to her was a light brown haired girl with another dirty-blonde haired girl hanging on her back while an older light brown haired girl ran next to the older girls. They were running towards a toy store with bags already hanging off their arms.

"That little girl was so cute." Rose sighed. "I wonder who that was."

"Let's go spend some money" I squealed as I dragged Rose back into the store.

****************

Bella's POV

After shopping for a few hours. I took the girls back home and started to cook dinner.

Trinity was in one arm while I stirred the spaghetti sauce. "So are you excited to move down closer to Gramma Sulpicia, Granpa Aro, and Grandma Alec. Charity you'll get to ride horses all the time. I'm sure Gramma and Granpa will get you your own horse soon." I said while Jamie, Chad, the girls, cousin's Michael, David, Raphael, and Antonio sat at the counter.

"I can't wait, but I don't want to leave Jams, Rissy, or you." Charity said quietly.

Charlie choose that minute to walk in the door. "There you are Bella. Smells good."

"Thanks Charlie. This is Jamie and her husband Chad. You know Jamie. My angels here are Liberty, Charity, Chastity, and Trinity. Then you know the boys." I said as I pointed out everyone.

"Hey" Charlie said as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Okay the guys can sleep in one of the other rooms. The girls can sleep downstairs with me." I said as I set the food on the table.

"Got it Bella." they called. Charlie joined us at the table and we ate like a big happy family.

*******

I set the blankets out in one long bed for all of us to sleep on. I kissed the girls goodnight and they all cuddled into me for our last night together for a long time. My fingers ran through Trinity's hair to help her fall asleep faster.

************

"Chad your wife's part of this little girl fest." I heard David say. My eyes opened at the words and their implication. David was holding my video camera. I looked and the girls were all snuggled into each other and Jamie was curved into my back how we always slept when we had sleepovers. Granted Jamie wasn't married when we had sleepovers, but still.

"David you're seriously going to say that in a room with four innocent children under the age of fourteen." I hissed as I slid up from the pallet of blankets.

David handed the camera to Chad as I stood. He looked terrified by the time I was standing the whole way. "If any of my girls ask what you meant you are deader than what's coming." I said as I lunged at him. David turned and ran up the stairs. I followed close behind I could hear Chad following us.

David made it to the bottom step before I tackled him. We went rolling in the dirt and gravel. He pulled my hair and I kneed him where it counts. He attacked my ribs with light punches. I gave him a gut punch and hit his eye. I kneed him one more time where the sun don't shine before he started tickling my sides, signaling that our fight was over. We both started laughing and he collapsed on top of me. We were both shaking with laughter. I pushed him off me and stood up. I kicked him lightly between the legs and then turned away we were both still laughing. David stayed on the ground holding where I kicked him three times.

Chad was standing there shaking with laughter. "Chad do the people who watch this really need to see my finer moments." I laughed exhaustedly.

"Bella" Charity called out as she came flying off the stairs. I reached out to catch her. "Bella what did David do to you to do that to him?" Charity asked.

"Sweetie you don't want to know, but later I will show you the footage to show you how to beat up a guy. Of course you show no mercy when beating up a real guy." I laughed.

"Hey" David called from on the ground behind me.

I turned to face him with Charity balanced on my hip. "Don't talk. You're the one on the ground not me." I turned to walk in the house to start breakfast.

"Dude you just got school by a girl." Michael laughed at his brother.

"You tell him Michael" I laughed over my shoulder.

Charlie came down the stairs chuckling. I smiled at him and passed him some juice. "I'm guessing I don't need to worry about you in a fight" he laughed.

"Mr. Swan you never need to worry about Bella. We have video footage of how dangerous she can get. Especially when her family or angels are involved." Jamie said as she came up carrying Chastity and Liberty followed behind her carrying Trinity.

"Good morning girls" I called as I scrambled some eggs with Charity hanging on my side. The eggs were done and I set the table.

"Raphael. Antonio. Get your lazy butts up. Michael, Chad, help David up and get in here." I called.

The boys scurried in and sat at the table. I sat the food at the table and everyone dug in.

"What time do you guys plan on leaving?" I asked between mouthfulls of eggs.

"In a few hours." Chad answered and glared at the other guys daring them to object.

"Okay" I mumbled.

Charlie stood up, "Bells I have to go to work."

"Bye Dad" I called after him. My family sat eating and we discussed how everything was going. I knew I was going to miss them when they were gone. I barely know Charlie so I can't really count on him for comfort.

The moment they left. I was alone.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

There is Chapter Two. Sorry not much happened. I hope you liked it. I'm enjoying writing this story. She'll be meeting the Cullen's and Hale's soon. Maybe not next chapter, but soon.

God Bless,

Kara


End file.
